Put Boxes Away
|previous = Introduction|following= Dress Up|title = Put Boxes Away|location = Rented Room|task = Tap the pointer above the box to put the box away Tap the pointer above the box to put the 2nd box away}}You start in your room in Santa Monica, where you meet Debbie Rose, your landlady. She shows you how to swipe left and right. Then she'll ask you to put your moving boxes away. Find the pointer and complete the action. Afterwards, she'll ask you to put the second box away. Now that the boxes are removed she'll tell you about a job that isn't glamorous, but will pay the bills. It' a job at The Van Norman Salon. Available Actions Dialogue Start= |Dialogue #1 = ...And this is your room. It isn't much, but where else are you going to find someone willing to let you rent without cash upfront? |Your Dialogue #1 = I don't know... |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = Now, this room may be small, but it's not THAT small. You can swipe to the left and right to see more of what's around - don't mind the mess! Why don't you give it a try? |Your Dialogue #2 = Okay.}} |-| After swiping left and right= |Dialogue #1 = Not too shabby, huh? Now... about all this clutter... I'd love to clean it up for you, but I JUST had my nails done... would you mind stashing some of these boxes away? |Your Dialogue #1 = How do I do that? |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = Swipe to find the box, and tap the little pointer above the box to see what you can do, then tap the button to do it. |Your Dialogue #2 = I'll give it a try.}} |-| After putting box away= |Dialogue #1 = Good, good, darlin', but there's a heavier box over here you'll want to stick into the closet, too. Some actions take up more of your energy and take a few taps to get done. |Your Dialogue #1 = All right...}} |-| After putting 2nd box away= |Dialogue #1 = Much better! Now... this job I was telling you about on the phone isn't glamorous, but it'll pay the bills. I mean... how else are you gonna make money? |Your Dialogue #1 = 1''' I'm going to go viral! '''2 Leave that to me... |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' Ha! I've never heard of anyone getting famous from the Internet - of course I do still have dial-up... '''2 Well, aren't you sure of yourself! I wish you luck, but it won't be easy. The job is next door at The Van Norman Salon, but you might wanna change into something a little less... drenched in sweat from lifting those boxes. |Your Dialogue #2 = a''' How? '''b Okay. |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = a''' Tap the coat hanger icon to open your wardrobe and change your clothing. Try putting on a different top. |Your Dialogue #3 = '''a I'll give it a try.}} __NOEDITSECTION__ __FORCETOC__ Category:Goals